


Inevitable

by tastygoldentaters



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aeris takes Sephiroth to church, F/M, I had to get it out of my system, It was haunting me, NOT RECCOMMENDED, PLEASE USE PROTECTION OKAY, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex, now I can focus on the less smutty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/pseuds/tastygoldentaters
Summary: Sephiroth knew he had to stay away from the flower girl. He knew that as soon as his skin touched hers, everything would be lost, and neither of them would be able to fight it. Still, he tried, but it was inevitable when Aeris had her hands on him while curing his wounds, alone in the abandoned church.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> The remake hype made me rise from the ashes. I will be continuing my other fics, but I needed to get this out of my system first. There is no context and no plot, just Aeris and Sephiroth being horny for each other. Enjoy!

She tasted like peaches and honey, which seemed almost too fitting. Everything about her was perfect, everything about them was wrong. Correction, everything about _him_ was wrong, she had said so herself, and he knew he should stay away as to avoid tainting her. He would have put up a fight if he were stronger, but in his condition… it was impossible. Inevitable. Maybe resisting the attraction between them was doomed to fail from the start, but he wanted to believe he had enough willpower to prevent this from happening. If his skin had never touched hers, maybe. He had been careful until now, but there was only one thing in the planet strong enough to overcome his resolve, and she had just pulled him in for another kiss.

Her hand cupped his face, and he could smell his own dried blood on her palms still. He leaned against her touch — it was far too late to try and stop them now, which is why he had put all his energy into preventing it. That was a lost battle, so he might as well give in. Apparently she had no intention of fighting it either — the look in her eyes was both eager and confused when he pulled away for a second, and removed his leather glove with his teeth; his other hand was already in hers, the bare skin on skin contact that started this mess, and he had avoided this for so long that now he couldn’t bring himself to part from it. He wanted more.

With both hands now bare, the one that was free reached to the back of her neck and into her hair, and this kiss was deeper than the ones before. Less tentative, almost forceful, but Aeris’s enthusiasm matched his own, and she climbed on his lap so her body was against his. She was so small, so soft, and so strong, his body yielded instantly and he put an arm around her waist. With both hands now free, she reached up to untie her hair, grabbing his face immediately after for another, even deeper kiss. Now he could grab her hair without hurting her — hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do, and the one he feared the most — and he broke the kiss with smaller ones, until their lips hovered just inches apart and he pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes were closed, and his senses completely overwhelmed by her taste, her scent — mixed in with the scent of the flowers surrounding them — and her breath, quick, uneven, and warm against his lips. She tried to kiss him again, but his lips moved to her jaw and down her neck. He stopped there, and breathed in, her scent now stronger than ever, lemon-grass shampoo and sweat and smog, and he could feel her shivering against him. She was enjoying this just as much as he was, he wouldn’t dare to stop now. He kissed her neck again, and this time he couldn’t help but smile against her skin as he made his way back to her jaw and gave her chin a light, playful bite before pulling back.

“Oh, _come on!_ ”

He chuckled and dodged her lips again. Instead, he put more distance between them as he removed her hands from his face, and he knew she would start complaining again. She was a fiery one, a true force of nature, and anyone who thought otherwise had to be blind and deaf. He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, then her fingers, and tasted blood and dirt on her skin. He pulled her closer to his chest, and put one of her arms around him; he took the other arm and turned it so he could kiss her wrist. His eyes focused directly on hers and he kissed her wrist again, this time giving it another light bite as well.

“Mm?”

He pushed her hips closer to his, and couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of her body against his erection. 

“…oh.”

She seemed to understand what was going on now.

“Is this okay?”

He avoided her eyes as soon as he asked the question. Half of him was afraid she would reject him, the other half was afraid his lack of experience was showing. Looking away made him miss her nodding and blushing, but she got the point across when she adjusted herself on his lap and straddled him gently, putting a hand on his exposed chest.

“Mmhm.”

Then she moved her hips against him, as if to encourage him to keep going. It took him a second to look into her eyes again before they were kissing again, and this time neither of them were holding back. Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck and started grinding, and Sephiroth was finding it hard to breathe. She must have realised he wasn’t sure of what to do, and put his hand on her thigh. Their eyes met, and he seemed to be asking for permission. Again. She smiled and nodded, before kissing him once more.

He followed her lead and grabbed her thigh a little tighter. She seemed to like that, so he pushed her hips down and grabbed her thigh again. Shifting on top of him, she unbuttoned the bottom of her dress until her thighs were exposed, and Sephiroth gently pushed the fabric away, touching her bare skin. He was mesmerized by how soft it was, and stopped kissing her to look down at his hand on her thigh. He grabbed her slightly harder, and she shifted on top of him. Harder still, and this time she whimpered. He kissed her again, grabbing both thighs this time, and she moaned against his lips. It was a truly heavenly sound, though maybe not the most appropriate for a church. He wanted more of it. His hands moved under the fabric of her dress, from her thighs to her hips and down to her ass, and he could feel her smiling into the kiss as he squeezed her again. He broke the kiss to press her against him, admiring her flushed face being lit through the stained glass windows. His hands moved up to her hips again, and he undid more buttons from the bottom up. She helped him from top to bottom, and their hands met in the middle before she cast the dress aside and he put his arms around her waist. His touch was firm but gentle, and soon they found their own rhythm, kissing and grinding against each other.

It was as if time had stopped while they kissed, until Aeris gave him a light push so she could unzip his pants. He took the moment to truly admire the sight: she wore simple, practical white underwear, but it looked divine against her soft body, surrounded by flowers and waves of hair. He ran his thumb across her hip, and squeezed, letting out a sigh when she freed his erection from inside his pants. She grabbed his cock, gently but eagerly, and he stopped breathing. She stroked him slowly, firmly, wrapping her palm around the head before moving down again and positioning herself above him. She pushed her panties to the side and slid the tip of his cock inside her.

She looked down at him and smiled, before lowering herself on him until he was completely inside of her, and he held her as tight as he could, eyes closed, unable to process how good it felt, how tight and warm and wet she was. For him. Then she started moving, and he let out his highest moan yet. He looked at her in awe, and she returned his gaze with a smile and a giggle.

“Like that?”

She bounced on top of him a couple of times, and he could swear he was about to lose his mind. He just grunted and nodded and moaned, but she was having too much fun to settle for that, so she bounced once more and stopped.

“Tell me. Do you like that?”

“…yes.”

He avoided her eyes, this was too embarrassing. But she seemed to enjoy his discomfort, and pressed herself even closer to him as she found a rhythm she enjoyed.

“Tell me how good this feels.”

He buried his face in her neck, unable to stop his whimpers, timed along her movements. It wasn’t loud, and there was no one around to hear them anyway, but this was all too new for him. Still, he wanted to make her feel as good as she was making him feel. Among the moans, tentative whispers that only she could hear, telling her just how good he felt, how good she was, and heavens, was she good. His low voice made her moan louder and ride harder. She took his hands and put them on her breasts, and her nipples were so hard they were clearly visible through her cotton bra. Aeris cupped his face to make him look at her.

Absolutely gorgeous. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and cheeks, her face was flushed and her eyes were fluttering, barely closed. Her heavy and rapid breath came out of her lips alongside her moans, and she rode him faster and harder until he was thrusting upwards and grabbing her jaw for a kiss.

“Tell me to cum.”

“What?”

“Tell me. To cum.” 

He kissed her again and grabbed her by the hair. He could never say no to her. He kissed and bit the spot on her neck that made her moan louder, and she rode him just as hard.

“Tell me—”

“Not yet.”

His low whisper, for her ears only, almost made her choke. He smiled and bit her neck again. She was challenging him, wasn’t she? He was a quick learner. He would give her exactly what she wanted.

“Now, Aeris,” another kiss, “ride me. Slow.”

He swore he could hear the smile in her voice as she moaned and slowed down.

“Like this?”  
  
He hummed, and grabbed her ass.

“Yes, good.”

He kissed her neck once more, and took her earlobe between his lips, barely touching it with his teeth. Then he started whispering again.

“Like that, slow and hard. That’s good, Aeris. So, so good.”

She seemed as if about to lose control, moaning and whimpering, and he buried his face in her hair. 

“Good girl, Aeris.”

She tried picking up the pace, but he stopped her every time she tried. Now her head was pressed against his shoulder, and her moans were loud and unrestrained.

“Now, Aeris.”

“Yes?”

“When I tell you to. You will ride me as hard as you can. And then you will cum for me. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Louder.”

“Yes!”

“Good,” he kissed her neck again, “now cum for me.”

Her moans turned into a stream of “yes”, as she gasped for air and bounced on top of him as hard as she could, her voice getting louder and higher by the second. Sephiroth tried to stop himself for as long as he could, but this was too much, seeing her lose herself like that on top of him, and he shot a load of cum inside her with a choked up gasp. That only made her ride him harder and faster, cum dripping from her pussy and onto their thighs as she pressed herself against him and rode down her orgasm, feeling the pulse of her clit against his skin. They stayed like this for a few minutes, as she slowed down until she stopped, and he let himself fall onto the flowerbed.

“Heeey!”

She laid down on his chest, and looked into his eyes for a while. And then she started giggling. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling too, not when she was giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen while she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

“What?”

“I was going to say something about my flowers, but then again…”

“…then again _what_?”

“I practically begged you to deflower me, didn’t I? Not like I gave you much choice for a place to get laid.”

His eyes widened and she laughed even harder.

“Took you long enough.”

She reached down next to his head and picked one of the flowers, putting it in his hair. He didn’t complain or even flinch, her smile was all he could focus on at the time.

“You know you’re not getting away from me now, right?”

“Do I have any say in that?”

She gave him a peck on the lips.

“Nope.”

“…good.”


End file.
